


The Outlaw and the Barmaid

by FlameofSerenity



Series: Elorcan Things [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Lorcan Salvaterre is an outlaw, a member of the Cadre who have been tasked with finding Aelin Galythnius. The key to that task falls into finding Elide Lochan. But once he finds Elide, what will happen?





	The Outlaw and the Barmaid

The town was quaint, but relatively clean as far as Lorcan could see as he rode his stallion down the main dirt road. There were a good amount of people milling about, going about their daily business, but they paid him no mind. The sun was high in the sky, making sweat roll off Lorcan’s back and soak into the long sleeve white shirt he had pushed up to his elbows. At least his long-brimmed hat kept the majority of the light out of his eyes. That is until he tilted his head up to glance at the sign above the seemingly largest building in town. _Saloon_ was painted in bright yellow letters over the porch, and Lorcan could already hear the ruckus from inside.

There were already a couple horses tethered outside to the hitching rail, but Lorcan’s mount dwarfed them as he secured the stallion to the rail. Lorcan choked on a laugh as the beast was already looking over at a gorgeous white mare that stood hitched a ways down. Lorcan patted the stallion’s side before grabbing his vest out of the saddle bags and slinging it on. The old brown leather was a comfortable weight to his shoulders despite the stifling heat.

Lorcan knew to get the answers he needed, he’d have to make the effort to look presentable and not like the ruffian outlaw he was. He grabbed his satchel next, slinging it over his head so it rested on the opposite hip to his gun. Looking presentable enough by his taste, Lorcan climbed the few steps and swung open the doors to the bar.

The conversation in the room halted as the patrons all glanced his direction as if of one mind. Lorcan knew what they would see- his tall and broad frame that rippled with finely honed muscle, his long dark hair falling around his shoulders, the tan face hidden beneath the shadow of the hat that hid most of his cruel features, and the rugged beard that he hadn’t yet had a chance to trim in weeks. Lorcan knew they would see the aura of danger that followed him wherever he went, like the shadows at his control.

But he had to fight the urge to bend the shadows to his will, to make him seem lesser to blend in. No, he needed to be seen if he was going to get the information he sought. It was barely a beat before the patron’s conversations continued, the band in the corner playing a soft tune to fill the empty background.

Boots clacking on the rough wood floor, Lorcan made his way to a corner table that was generally out of the way. It would allow him to have his back to the wall and be able to watch every patron in the bar. It was ideal. Lorcan lowered himself into the chair and nonchalantly put one leg up into another. His dark eyes followed every moment in the room, mind recalling the strict instructions from Whitethorn about who exactly he needed to talk to.

Elide Lochan, the niece of Vernon Lochan- mayor of this city of Perranth. According to Whitethorn, the little lady would know exactly where to find Aelin Galythnius. Lorcan only hoped she would reveal the information without much trouble. He and his Cadre had a general rule against hurting women, Lorcan more than the others, which made it curious why Whitethorn picked him for this mission. But like the good soldier he used to be, Lorcan followed orders without complaint.

Then Lorcan’s eyes caught on a figure, who was slowly meandering in his direction while still waiting on tables that demanded her attention. She was stunning, the kind of beauty that people wrote songs about and sung for hours around campfires. Thick dark hair was pulled half up, to get it out of her eyes- which were dark and knowing. The dress she wore was a simple blue and white, with the apron that signified her as a barmaid. Lorcan’s eyes narrowed to take in her frame, which was supple despite being hidden by the lack luster dress. Yes, this girl was beautiful and desperately trying not to look it.

Lorcan saw her shuffle and immediately frowned. There was a limp in her step, enough that it had to be painful to even walk let alone be on her feet serving patrons for hours on end. But her face showed nothing, the delicate features painted in a smile that had Lorcan wanting to know more.

It was another couple of minutes before she was able to fully approach him, that smile still on her face but the barest hint of fatigue coloring her cheeks. “What can I get for you, sir?” Her voice was lyrical and strong, like what you’d expect a siren’s voice to sound like as she sang to you.

Lorcan tipped his hat back to get a better look at her, and saw her eyes widen a fraction as she got a clear look at his face. “Whiskey, darlin’, if you’d be so kind. And some information.”

The girl bit her lip, hands disappearing into that full skirt of hers. “Su-sure. What do you want to know?”

But Lorcan shook his head. “Whiskey first. I’ve been on the road too long.”

The girl merely stood there until another voice called her away. “Elle! What are you doing just standing around? Get to it!” It was the head bartender, a man in his fifties with a slim face and handlebar mustache.

Elle didn’t move, eyes still trained on Lorcan as if she were calculating something in her brain. Lorcan cocked his head to the side and the small movement shook her out of whatever reverie she’d fallen in. Elle shuffled off and Lorcan’s eyes followed that limp with every step. When she got to the bar, the old barkeep pulled her in roughly and growled something at her that was too low for even Lorcan to hear. Elle’s face didn’t falter, only a small jump in her throat to reveal her fear. She let the man rage at her for another moment before nodding and giving him a dead expression with a wicked smile. Then she said something that made the man’s face turn purple.

But Elle was turning away and then she was walking away from the bar again, short tumbler in hand that she set before him. The man’s eyes trailed after her, anger flaming in their depths. Something roiled in Lorcan’s gut as he saw the man’s eyes fall over Elle’s body and the small flick of his tongue over his lips.

Elle paid Lorcan no mind, setting down the glass on the table before him then turning on a heel to leave. In a flash, Lorcan’s hand reached out to wrap around her wrist. He felt her pulse flutter as she turned back to stare at him. Those dark eyes were as large as a doe’s and she looked just as skittish. “I’m looking for someone.” He said the words in a whisper that would be lost amongst the other noise in the saloon.

In a breathless answer, she murmured, “I don’t know anything. I can’t help you.”

When she made no move to rip out of his grasp or scream for help, Lorcan loosened his grip a little. The grasp turned into a caress and he felt the small goosebumps raise along her arm. Playing the role of flirty patron, Lorcan pulled her closer. “I’m looking for a girl named Lady Elide Lochan. She has information I seek.”

Elle took in a sharp breath. “There’s no one here by that name.” But there was a hesitant undertone to her voice- a lie.

Lorcan lowered his voice further. “I’m willing to make a deal if you’ll be honest and take me to Elide.” He drew her into her lap and was surprised when she didn’t falter. She even made a show of touching along his arms, furthering the role.

Elle hesitated again, one lip caught between her teeth as those gears in her head worked. Finally, she mumbled in a voice that was barely a breath, “Can you get me out of town? To somewhere safe?”

Lorcan drew back. He hadn’t been expecting that. He was used to traveling alone or with his Cadre, but never with a woman. Never with a crippled woman. She would slow him down tremendously. But… if her information got him to Elide and then to Aelin. It may be worth the risk. Elle waited for his answer. Lorcan bit out, “I need a guarantee that your information is solid.”

Elle gave a sharp nod. “As solid as you’re going to get. Meet me at the stables after dusk.” Then in a breath, she was up and strolling along the floor as if nothing had happened.

~~~

Elide could barely breathe. It was happening, finally she was going to escape this hell. It was almost impossible to believe. As she finished the rest of her shift, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was a trap. A mysterious man that shows up and gives her the key to her salvation. Elide tried to desperately repress that feeling, acting as if nothing had happened between her and the man still sitting at the corner table.

She’d gotten chewed out by Ralph, Vernon’s barkeep, for sitting on the lap of a patron, but Elide didn’t give a damn. She was finally getting to leave- with a man who was as handsome as the gods. That was the main reason she had a hard time believing it was a trap- the man was just too gorgeous to be a thug hired by Vernon. She’d seen countless of those thugs and none had come close to holding a candle to this man.

Eventually the man slipped out of the saloon, to go about whatever business he had. Elide’s eyes watched him leave, grateful that no one in the bar called her by her full name. If lying to him got him what she wanted then she’d do it.

The night passed in a bustle of activity, as Perranth usually did. It was one of the largest cities in the west of Terrasen. After the monarchy fell, most of the Lords had become tyrants over their territories. It was almost impossible to move between them freely, a different band of laws ruling each territory. And unfortunately, her Uncle Vernon ruled this one after usurping it from her father, meaning Elide was the true ruler but as long as Vernon drew breath, she would see none of that power.

So, Vernon delighted in hiding her among the people, forcing her to serve them and live in squalor. His men could do with her as they pleased and Elide was forced to fend for herself. But now, with the chance to leave, she’d do whatever it took. She would tell him whatever he wanted to know.  

Elide watched the sun set through the crack on one of the shutters. She’d take her break at dusk and Ralph would be none the wiser. Not like she had any belongings to take with her besides the clothes on her back.

Lighting the last of the lanterns and still skirting around the large groups of people drinking, Elide made her way behind the busy bar. She shouted to Ralph until she caught his attention and told him she was going on her break. Ralph made a sour face but nodded, warning that if she wasn’t back before the next toll of the clock that he would send the dogs after her. It was his usual threat and Elide could only make her fake, fearful expression before darting off.

Perranth had gone quiet, the occasional lamppost guiding Elide’s way as she tracked across the road. She’d picked the stables on purpose for how far they were- plus it wouldn’t be where Ralph looked first.

Her heart thundered in her ears, masking the sound of her shallow breaths. Would the man be able to find her in time? They’d have to move quickly to avoid Vernon and his goons.

Elide hastened her steps as she drew closer and closer to the stables, able to smell them even from half a mile off. When the structure came into view, Elide couldn’t help her sigh of relief. She could see the silhouette of a large figure off to the side and began to make her way towards it. She’d told him the back, but this would work well enough. But when she rounded the corner and the figure came into view, Elide’s heart stopped.

Because the man before her wasn’t the same as the one in the saloon.

~~~

Lorcan cursed himself for keeping Elle waiting, if the damn tailor had done his job it wouldn’t have been an issue. But the tailored shoulder harness was worth it, fitting the fit of his frame perfectly. Lorcan’s two new pistols fit perfectly in their sheaths, a compliment to the larger one still slung around his belt. He was now armed to the teeth, just as Lorcan liked.

But it had made him late, trailing down the road in the direction of the stables he’d staked out earlier. That was when he heard it- her scream. Lorcan broke into a sprint before he could even think.

Dirt kicked up around him as he rounded the corner, gun in hand. What he saw made shadows dance around his feet and a growl to rip from his throat.

Elle was pushed up against the stable’s wall, a bulky man’s meaty hand around her throat. She grasped at it as she struggled to breathe. With barely a flick of his wrist, Lorcan was firing a shot that went through the man’s head.

Elle’s face became speckled with blood as she took in a deep breath, but Lorcan couldn’t focus on her- not with three other men surrounding her. They all turned as one in his direction after their friend went down.

One had a weapon drawn and went to fire at Lorcan, who pistol-whipped the man closest and held his body in front of him like a shield. The man fired his weapon, hitting his friend dead in the chest before he realized what Lorcan had done. In only a second, Lorcan had shot him between the eyes.

The last man fumbled for his gun, but Lorcan tsked. He dropped the human shield, body thudding into the dirt like a sack of potatoes. When the man caught sight of Lorcan’s gun trained on him, he took a healthy step back. Lorcan fixed himself in front of Elle, flicking a glance to find her mostly unharmed. She was still breathing hard, but otherwise unscathed.

Lorcan cocked his head to the man. “And why exactly are you accosting a young lady in the dark?”

The man’s hands were up and he was practically shaking. “We were hired! To make sure she doesn’t leave town!”

Lorcan shook his head. He was about to let the goon go, but Elle grabbed onto his other arm. With a hiss, she said, “If he gets away, he’ll just send more people. They’ll come after you for this.”

The man, who was visibly trembling now, let out, “No! No I won’t! Please, just let me go.”

Lorcan spared a glance at Elle, but her expression was set and the anger in her eyes shocked him. At the saloon she’d seemed timid, delicate even. But this was a completely different woman. Lorcan shrugged, easier just to kill him. And fired a shot that landed right between the man’s eyes.

Lorcan turned around now, placing the gun back in its holster. “I have some questions, but we should get going. The sheriff would’ve heard the shots and sent someone to investigate. Tell me where Elide is and I’ll get you out of town.” Lorcan began to move and Elle followed. He’d paid the stablemaster for three days, but it was no skin off his back. His flirting stallion nickered when he saw Lorcan, as if to say _So soon, I was just getting introduced_.

Lorcan snorted, unlocked the door and leading the stallion over to be saddled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Elle’s eyes go wide. “This is your horse?” She murmured in awe.

Lorcan adjusted a stirrup. “Indeed. Took him from a sheriff a couple years back and he’s been mine ever since.” When Elle looked frightened, Lorcan scoffed. “He won’t bite. He’s more of a flirt than anything.”

Elle shook her head. “That’s not what I’m scared of. Who exactly _are_ you?”

Lorcan grabbed the reins and began to lead the stallion to where Elle stood at the door. “Lorcan Salvaterre, at your service.” He tipped his hat and gave her a grand bow that was guaranteed to make women swoon. “I’m a member of the Cadre.”

Elle choked, taking a step back. “You’re a member of the Cadre? _THE Cadre?!_ ”

Lorcan raised a thick eyebrow. “Is there another Cadre?”

He watched Elle’s chest rise and fall faster than before. “But you’re a band of outlaws! You’re… criminals!”

Lorcan only shrugged. “Do you want to get out of this town or not? Tell me how I can find Elide and I’ll take to a safer territory.”

Elle went to shift between her feet but cringed a little putting weight on her injured foot. “I can’t tell you where to find her-”

Lorcan growled. “Then why waste my time?”

Elle glared at him. “I can’t help you find her because I _am_ her. Elle is just shortened for Elide.”

Lorcan froze and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Why didn’t you just say from the start? Get on.” He lowered himself to heave Elide onto the horse.

Elide barked right back at him. “Because there are ears everywhere in the saloon! Someone looking for Elide would catch the notice of my Uncle. You’re lucky you didn’t ask anyone else. You would’ve been dead.”

Lorcan hauled himself up behind her, so that her back was pressed into his chest. “I’d like to see them try. So, _Elide_ , where can I find Aelin Galythnius?”

Elide’s body tensed as Lorcan directed the stallion out. “You came all the way here to ask about Aelin? I haven’t seen her since we were kids!”

Lorcan pushed the stallion into a gallop so they were headed away from town. “Then you better think long and hard about where she might be or I’ll be depositing you right back in that saloon.”

In a rough voice, Elide said, “Then you’ll be depositing a corpse.”

Lorcan stopped, the stallion drawing to a halt just as they neared a line of trees. “What?” He looked down at that determined expression and knew she’d spoken true. She would die before coming back here.

Elide glared in the direction of the town. “My Uncle usurped my father’s power and has used me as a slave my entire life.”

The sentence made a part of Lorcan’s demeanor crack. He tightened his arm around her waist and directed his stallion into the forest. “Then on my life, Elide, I will never let him harm you again.”

 

 

 


End file.
